poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcake
Cupcake is a mutt puppy who first appeared in "Mutternal Instincts", and was adopted by Cookie's family in the same episode. Appearance She mainly has very light brown fur with a splotch of dark brown fur on her back. Her ears are short and rounded at the end, and colored dark brown. She has very light beige on her muzzle that ends in a tip between her eyes. She also has some on her paws that end in a wave, and on her stomach that starts round at her neck and ends at the edge of her stomach, and she also has it on the tip of her tail. She also wears a magenta collar with light pink hearts around it. Personality Cupcake is a helpful puppy, but she can be bold when she needs to be. Cupcake is helpful, funny, carefree, happy, bold, eager, forward. She loves Cookie as a mother. She is good friends with Patches and Rebound. She also mentions that she likes to chew on stuff. Profile Following her arrival at Shelter 17, Cupcake and Cookie became very attached to each other, with Cupcake calling her "Cookie Mommy." Unbeknownst to Cupcake, Cookie was actively preventing her from being adopted. After Cupcake was accidentally nearly sent to the dump, Cookie took her to Shelter 52, telling her she had to be adopted. Although sad at first, after Cookie told Cupcake how wonderful having a family was, she happily went into the shelter, but not before giving Cookie a farewell nuzzle and telling her she loved her. Ironically, Cupcake was soon after adopted by Cookie's owners, and the two were joyfully reunited. In "The Super Secret Pup Club", Cupcake, along with Rebound and Patches, forms her own puppy placement team after being told she is too young to help the Pound Puppies. In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch", Cupcake almost joined the Ruff Ruff Bunch with Patches and Rebound, but she and Patches stayed behind, and then alerted the Pound Puppies that Rebound was trapped on a train heading to Tierra del Fuego. She was last seen relaxing with Patches at the groomers'. In "Salty", Cupcake and her friends met Salty at the pier. They later helped with the tryouts for Salty's replacement. In "I'm Ready for my Close Pup", fame went to Cupcake's head when she temporary switched places with tv sitcom star Pooches. She was brought back down to Earth after seeing her family at one of the show's tapings. In "All Bark and Little Bite", Cupcake, Patches and Rebound are made official Pound Puppies-in-training by Dolly after saving Lucky from a bull. Gallery SSPC 23.jpg SSPC 21.jpg Patches Cupcake 3.jpg|There's something funny going on around here... Patches Rebound 10.jpg Cupcake.png Cupcake & Donny.PNG|Cupcake with her perfect person Donnie Cookie_and_Cupcake.png|Cupcake with her adopted mother. Rebound and Cupcake are cute.png It alway press that button.png Let press a red button, Patches.png Cupcake's Head.png Cupcake's Head.jpg Strudel, we got a problem.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Cheer up, Patches.png Why she's running around.png She is very too nervous.png Nothing.png You're Right.png Chucky's Great Art.png Alaska is a crazy, huh.png How we suppose get Chucky's life.png Pups are Happy about Chucky's not lie.png I never like that guy before.png PTRU1-13539940 alternate1 enh-z6.jpg|Interactive plush. PTRUCA1-12655737dt.jpg|Mini plush. Do any you got idea.png I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png He coming get us.png Pups are scare.png This place is foggy.png Hmmm, He is not here.png Sail for Austrailia.png Hey, Do you think about me.png Strudel, we got a problem.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Cheer up, Patches.png Why she's running around.png She is very too nervous.png Nothing.png You're Right.png I'm Coming I'm Here.png Sorry, Pepper.png Fleas.png I'm Coming I'm Here.png Do you anything fun today.png I'm so scared about me.png Way to go, Patches.png What is that laughing sound of it.png We found that marker.png I gonna miss Patches.png What he is doing make revenge.png Ah made not Kennel Kittens.png Yike.png Do you anything fun today.png I meet you there, Super Secret Pup Club.png Screenshot 2015-05-04-19-18-04.png cupcake costumes.jpg|robot costumes Cupcake,patches knock over.jpg Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-28 06-45-07.png Snapshot 2 (12-22-2017 1-17 AM).png 914iOJBOJqL. RI .jpg Category:Characters Category:Super Secret Pup Club Category:Recurring characters Category:Twins Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Cookie's family Category:Puppies Category:Mutts Category:Featured Articles